Various wall covering systems are known in which a number of panels are installed onto a substrate to create a finished surface or other desired effects on the wall. Typically, installation of these panels occurs in a progressive manner. With progressive installation, the position of each panel is determined by the position of the previously installed adjacent panel and the adjacent panels are attached to one another. For example, a tongue extending from one edge of a panel can fit into a groove in an adjacent panel to lock the two panels together.
There are drawbacks associated with progressive installation. For example, once the panels are installed, it is relatively difficult to replace, rearrange or change the orientation of the panels. Since all of the panels are linked together, changing one panel may require many, if not all, of the panels to be removed and reinstalled.